


A Quiet Cup of Tea

by aaliona



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I mean that, It was actually calming to write, Rae/BB if you squint, Simple calming scene, daily life, i'm so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard morning of training, all Raven needs is a quiet cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Cup of Tea

Raven raised the cup up to her face, closing her eyes as a calming wave from her tea reached her nose. After the stressful training session of the morning, everyone had disappeared to various places. She had lost out on shower time and ended up fourth in front of only Beast Boy. The time was well worth it, however, as everyone else had decided that clean and sore meant tired as well. Robin and Cyborg had said little as they returned to their perspective rooms, but Starfire took the time to ask if Raven wanted to go shopping that evening. Although they had finally reached the point where shopping meant downtown, teashops and bookstores as well as boutiques, Raven declined. She had simpler goals for the day.

A quiet Titans Tower meant time for relaxation. Raven could spend a few hours sitting with her tea and a book, barring trouble in the city. Later she might meditate, but she wanted a small sense of normalcy.

She opened her eyes, alerted to the presence of another in the room. Beast Boy. Although she could not see him without turning around, Raven had no doubt of the smirk currently on his face. So much for a quiet afternoon when the shape shifter no doubt wanted to play video games or pull an elaborate prank.

Cautiously she reached out with her mind to sense his emotions. To her surprise, Raven found her same sense of calm echoed back. Hearing him shift around, she half-turned to see him.

Beast Boy offered her a small smile as he moved closer and lifted his rolled up comic in greeting. As he walked past, Raven caught the faint scent of his shampoo.

He flopped down on the couch across from her, flashing Raven another smile before settling in and opening his comic. She watched him for a moment longer, eventually returning her attention to the cup of tea. Taking a sip, Raven felt the corners of her mouth upturn.

Seemed everyone had days where they needed a little relaxation, their own figurative cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> The very first sentence came to me, and I let the scene unfold how it wanted. I had originally intended for it to have dialogue, but when Beast Boy entered, it just wasn't happening. There was just this feeling of calm that rolled over me as I wrote it, cheesy as that sounds. Hopefully it gave you a similar feeling if you needed it.


End file.
